Percabeth Drabbles
by Living-Loving-Laughing14
Summary: Who doesn't love Percabeth? Short 100 word (excluding Authors Note) drabbles on the best pairing ever! *Major Fluffiness Alert* I don't own PJatO. Any OOCness is apologised for and enjoy!
1. I Love You

**Another drabble! Dedicated to the epical Avengers1... don't let that go to your head Ky-Ky! Luv ya! **

"Hey, Percy. " Annabeth sits down beside him.

Percy blushes furiously and stares at the ground.

"So... uh... what's up? What'd you want to say to me?" She says awkwardly.

"Nothing really." Percy blushes harder, remembering the note he placed in Annabeth's cabin.

"You sure?" Annabeth's calculating grey eyes stare into his sea green ones before shrugging slightly and turning away.

"Anyways, Malcom wants me to fix the blue prints he made so I've got to go." She waves and walks away.

"Wait! I-I love you Annabeth!" Percy blurts out nervously as she leaves.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."


	2. Wait For You

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan, I wish though!  
**Story:** Set somewhere in the 5th book (I know it hasn't happened yet), the Great Fight Scene.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** Major Angst and sadness, character death.  
**Pairings:** Percabeth all the way!

"Percy! Percy!" Annabeth cradles Percy's head in her hands while sobbing his name.

His face is cold and colourless. Just looking at his motionless body sends her into another onset of tears.

"_Wise Girl..." _He rasps.

She tries to blinks back tears. "Yeah?"

"I'll wait for you." He breathes and Annabeth motions for Will to come over.

"A-Annabeth. I'm sorry. No healing..." Will's shocked face looks back at her.

She tries to block the wound sapping away his life. His orange camp shirt is stained crimson with his blood.

His heart thumps once, twice then stops.

Percy Jackson was dead.


	3. Wait For You II

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan, I wish though!  
**Story:** Set after _Wait for You_, Annabeth's thoughts on Percy.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** Angsty! Character death! Not for people who don't like angst!  
**Pairings:** Percabeth all the way!

When Annabeth was sixteen she had fallen in love with him.

When Annabeth was seventeen her heart was in agony as she searched for him.

When Annabeth was seventeen and a half her heart had been ripped apart.

Now Annabeth is eighty-nine and has been diagnosed with blood-poisoning, she has never recovered from losing him.

Lying on her death bed, confined by the hospice walls, a peaceful smile graces her cracked lips.

Soon she would see he who waited for her all those years.

_I'll wait for you_. Percy Jackson's last words.

Her grey eyes closed for the last time.


	4. Wait For You III

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan, I wish though!  
**Story:** Set after _Wait for You_, Annabeth making it into Elysium.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** FLUFF! YAY! MAJOR FLUFFINESS!  
**Pairings:** Percabeth all the way!

After eighty-nine years of being a demigod, Annabeth had thought she'd seen everything.

She admires the architecture as the masked judges escort her to paradise.

Annabeth fidgets with the chiton she is wearing and is surprised to see that she looks seventeen.

She spots a raven-haired male figure in the distance, shakes off the judge's restraining hand and dashes across the lawn.

Familiar arms entwine around her waist and she looks up into sea-green eyes.

"Told you I'd wait." He whispers.

Her eyes fill with tears and she stretches up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

Paradise at last.


	5. Maths and Ice Cream

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan, I wish though!  
**Story:** Percy irritating Annabeth while she's studying.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** FLUFF!  
**Pairings:** Percabeth all the way!

_"Annabeth" _Percy whines.

"What?" Annabeth doesn't look up from the Calculus sheet she's studying.

_"I'm bored." _He looks at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"And..."

"Can we do something other than Trigonometry?"

"It's Calculus and if you want, we can do Algebra."

_"No! _Please!"

"Nope." Annabeth says, popping the 'p'.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun." Annabeth states.

"Fun. _Maths_. Are you kidding me?" Percy's eyes widen in mock shock.

"No." Annabeth was getting irritated.

"But-"

"No ifs or buts." Annabeth lays down the law.

"But-"

"Remember what I said."

"Can we go out for ice cream?"

"Sure." Annabeth rolls her eyes. Boys.


	6. You Drool When You Sleep

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan, I wish though!  
**Story:** Annabeth's first thoughts on Percy.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** Nuffin bad!  
**Pairings:** Percabeth all the way! Friendshippy stuff. Yay!

_Not bad, _is what Annabeth thinks when she sees the bedraggled demigod engage in combat with the Minatour.

_He's kinda cute. _She thinks, blushing.

He drops to the ground and she quickly follows Chiron over to him.

_Oh. My. Gods. This. Is. Painful, _is what she thinks when she is assigned the _lovely _duty of feeding him godly food.

There were a range of things she could have said to him when he woke up, ranging from _"Wow!" _to _"Impressive." _

But instead she says to the wide eyed, admittedly cute demigod. "You drool in your sleep," and she sprints off.


	7. Marry Me

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan, I wish though!  
**Story:** Annabeth catches Drew kissing Percy behind Cabin Ten...  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** Nuffin bad!  
**Pairings:** Percabeth all the way! Fluff Stuff!

Annabeth sits swinging her legs on the edge of the pier.

She'd caught Drew kissing Percy behind Cabin Ten.

She'd fled the scene in agony. How could he _do _this?

_Turns out Mom was right all along, s_he thinks bitterly.

"Annabeth!" Percy's voice sounds out from behind her.

Annabeth gets up and walks past him.

He grabs her by the shoulder and spins her around.

"_What?" _She spits through her teeth.

"It's not what you think! I don't like Drew!"

"Right."

"I want to ask you something." Percy says seriously.

"What?" She's curious.

Percy gulps and asks "Marry me Annabeth?"


	8. Marry Me II

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan, I wish though!  
**Story:** _Marry Me II_  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** Nuffin bad!  
**Pairings:** Percabeth all the way! Fluff Stuff!

"What?" Annabeth isn't quite sure if she'd heard him right.

"Will you marry me?" Percy's smile falters.

He wants to marry her?

_"Of course idiot!" _ She tackles him in a hug and he gently presses his lips to hers.

"_I'm sorry." _Percy whispers in her ear.

"_It's okay." _She says, smiling .

"Now hurry up and put the ring on my finger."

Percy bends down on one knee and slips a gold band engraved with _Wise Girl _on her finger.

"There's one thing I can't wait to see." Annabeth says.

"And what's that?" Percy smirks.

"Mom's face." Annabeth grins cheekily.


	9. Hold On

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan, I wish though!  
**Story:** Annabeth and Percy at the end of the Mark of Athena.  
**Spoilers:** The end of the Mark of Athena!  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** PERCABETH

_"Percy! Let go!" _Annabeth's face is streaked with mud, blood and tears.

"_No!" _Percy desperately looks for Riptide only to realise that it's fourteen feet away.

_"You can't hold on forever."_ She says back to him, truth ringing in her words.

_"I'll try my best."_ He counters quickly.

Neither of them will give in and Annabeth's hand is slowly slipping out of his.

Annabeth has his hand in a vicelike grip and his green eyes send her a pleading look

Her steady gaze doesn't falter.

He looks at her and she nods with understanding.

And together they freefall into Tartarus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan, I wish though!  
**Story:** Percy and Coke...  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Hmnmmm Why is the title _Percabeth Drabbles? _

"Annabeth?" Percy has a large blue _Cherry Coke_ stain around his mouth.

"Yeah..." Annabeth turns her gaze to her boyfriend.

"Is too much Cherry Coke bad for you?"

"Uh... yes!" Annabeth gives her boyfriend a look that says, _you feeling okay? _

"Oh... crud." Percy's mouth falls open in a comical 'O' shape.

"Why?" Annabeth's calculating gaze bears into his.

"..." Percy's still speechless.

"You do know that the sugar will rot your teeth." Annabeth says it like it's obvious.

Percy holds up six empty cans of Cherry Coke – blue of course.

"Oh gods Percy...You're gonna be so hyper." Annabeth facepalms.


	11. Vinegar

Hi everyone, I just wanted to say a big thank-you for the 31 reviews/alerts for my latest story, Memories. Some advice and/or concrit for the story would be greatly appreciated. Thank-you!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rick Riordan and if I was, I would be writing the House of Hades and not on fanfiction.  
**Story:** Chiron sends Annabeth to wake Percy up for his sword-fighting classes he has to teach.  
**Spoilers: **If you haven't read the end of _The Last Olympian _and the bubble scene, don't read this one. .  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings: **My OTP, Percy and Annabeth :D

Annabeth sighed and lightly smacked the side of her boyfriend's face. She'd brought along the bucket of clear liquid just in case..

"Get up, Seaweed Brain."

"Five more minutes." Percy groaned, curled up in a childlike fashion on his bunk bed.

"Now." She leaned over onto his bunk and her lemon-scented curls tickled his nose.

"No..."

Annabeth grinned as she tipped the bucket over Percy's head.

He awoke immediately, gasping and spluttering. "What was that?" a drenched Percy asked in confusion.

"Vinegar." She shrugged matter-of-factly and waltzed out of Percy's cabin as if she hadn't a care in the world.

* * *

Thanks for reading, you guys! Also, would you guys mind sending in random words or ideas that you would like a drabble about? Thanks. Sorry for updating so late.


End file.
